Motion capture systems obtain data regarding the location and movement of a human or other subject in a physical space, and can use the data as an input to an application in a computing system. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports and medical purposes. For instance, the motion of humans can be mapped to a 3d human skeletal model and used to create an animated character or avatar. Optical systems, including those using visible and invisible, e.g., infrared, light, use cameras to detect the presence of a human in a field of view. Markers can be placed on the human to assist in detection, although markerless systems have also been developed. Some systems use inertial sensors which are carried by, or attached to, the human to detect movement. For example, in some video game applications, the user holds a wireless controller which can detect movement while playing a game. However, further refinements are needed which allow a human to interact more naturally with an application.